Colorant transfer systems such as printers are provided with colorant supplies for supplying the colorant to a colorant delivery device. A colorant delivery device is a device that delivers colorant to media, such as for example inkjet printheads or toner transfer rollers. Examples of colorant supplies are toner cartridges, ink cartridges and/or intermediate regulators such as pressure regulators.
Most printers work with exchangeable colorant supplies such as exchangeable cartridges. The printer is usually purchased in a condition wherein the colorant delivery device is free of colorant. A separate colorant cartridge needs to be installed in the printer before initiation. Some printers are configured to recognize a cartridge installation and automatically start a prime or service print process after having recognized the installation. If a colorant cartridge reaches its empty state, a new colorant cartridge needs to be bought and re-installed.